


Crash Into Me

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hand Jobs, I dunno man I just love crash, Large Cock, Lovers of Loving Love, Mutual Masturbation, Science, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he's a freaking babe, this is self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: You and Crash have been lovers for a while now and there's just one thing stopping you from going all the way, his superpowers. With Jimmy's latest invention you're finally able to do what all lovers do and it's going to be super rad.





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonymaloney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/gifts).

It had started with a snail. A tiny, slimy yellow snail that was just squirming its way across the sidewalk. Crash had screamed. You had picked up that little fellow, he’d sucked himself up in his shell and you’d set him in the grass. You’d rescued Crash and you were forever a hero in his eyes. You’d blushed and smiled. There were butterflies in your stomach and an immediate spark between the two of you. He was about to ask for your number when he got overwhelmed by his own emotions and grew. He literally transformed into a giant before your eyes. So you ended up just borrowing some chalk from the kids next door and wrote your number out on the sidewalk.

Crash was the sweetest man you had ever met. You fell so fast. The first few dates had been rough. He kept getting nervous or excited and it would happen again. He’d broken through the roof of your favorite pizza place, your favorite diner, your favorite ice cream parlor and pretty much every other place you went. You’d foolishly brought him to your house and when you exchanged your first kiss, your room ended up in a pile of rubble. Admittedly, it was super romantic to have him carry you to safety in the palm of his hand. 

He was so incredibly rad. He was so incredibly hot. Crash got over holding hands after a while. It took so much time. You had to plan out everything carefully. It was hella frustrating but it was worth it. 

The other Aquabats were super supportive too though the Commander was way too protective. You already knew Crash had a big heart, a soft squishy one that was so loving. And you were well aware how devastating heartbreak would be for him. You got where the Commander was coming from but he didn’t need to worry about you. The very concept of Crash getting hurt by anyone filled you with a sense of foreboding.

When it came to more intimate matters, things were hella complicated. If it weren’t for Jimmy, you probably would never have even been able to make-out with him. The robot had rigged up the BattleTram with a special device. You’re completely clueless on how his super science works but basically it was some kind of energy field that suppressed Crash’s powers. It was rad. 

Things got so steamy. Even though the Commander was the head bat in charge, Jimmy would find some way to get the other boys out of the BattleTram for a few hours. You’d curl up in Crash’s bunk and cuddle, laying your head on his chest and just listening to the sound of his heart beat. Then there were the kisses. Always little, shy pecks at first. Then you’d slip in a little tongue. Then there was the heavy petting. Your hands roving all over his body, fingers tracing the curves of his muscles. Then your hand would slip under his belt.

That’s where things always fell apart. The BattleTram was kind of cramped. You never really relaxed. You were always worried about someone walking in or hearing things. The closest you’d gotten to making sweet love to him was one day when Jimmy found a cat cafe with an endless muffins special. Of course the guys had to go, but since Crash was allergic to cats he had to stay behind. You still wonder if Jimmy had a hand in helping that cafe come up with that special event.

You’d been making out. His thick arms were wrapped around your waist. Crash was holding you close, his heat radiating into you. His kisses tasted sweet, like a strawberry donut. But you wanted to taste other parts of him. You wanted to taste all of his freaking parts. You could feel his growing erection bulging beneath his pants. You’d both wanted to. You really, really wanted him to raw you but there was still that lingering fear. It was just too unbearable to walk away again unsatisfied. You decided to take care of him first, just to be sure. You didn’t really want to find out if Jimmy’s field worked while Crash was balls deep. Though, it’d be a pretty rad way to go out.

You wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, fingers tangled in the coarse, sandy blond hair. The strokes were slow, gentle and cautious. His eyes fluttered closed as you watched his expression intently. You watched the flush bloom across his cheeks and the subtle twitch of his brow. Watching the sweat beading on his upper lip was getting you flustered. His cock was thick, so hot to the touch. Crash bit his bottom lip as your thumb teased the velvety head of his cock. For a split second you panicked, thinking you’d unleashed his powers but nothing happened. You sighed with relief. 

Crash stroked your hair as you lay your head on his chest. His broad hand slid between your thighs. His touch stole the breath from your lungs. It was oddly romantic, a strange intimacy that you hadn’t expected. He was touching you. You were touching him. Those thick fingers were gliding in and out of your slick folds. Your chest felt tight, your heart fluttered. A warmth blossomed in your core and heat rushed to your cheeks. 

He sighed, his heart hammering. Both of you were squirming, limbs tangling together. The heat of his damp breath was on your cheek. Your face was buried in his neck, muffling your mewling. His fingers curled and you felt that overwhelming heat pulse between your legs. He kissed the top of your head as your legs quivered from the ecstasy of his touch. You felt so weak. Your limbs tingling and twitching. Still, you stroked him. His hand wrapped around yours. His palm, sweaty and hot, helping you work his shaft. 

He started to pant. His breath more shallow. Crash’s muscles tensed. His grip tightened and so did yours. You felt his cock throb and pulse, his hot seed spilling over your hand. The evidence of your encounter sticky and slick on your fingers. You cuddled. You smiled and laughed. It was such a relief. It was such a wicked awesome orgasm that you couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like to actually have that fat cock inside you.

The both of you stayed in that safe space for quite some time. Like a really long time. Sometimes you just lay next to each other, you’d touch yourself while he jerked himself off, looking into each others eyes and thinking about all the things you wanted to do to each other. But that sense of longing just grew. It had built up within you to the point that you thought you’d explode. You just wanted him alone, actually alone. Not on the BattleTram, not with the Aquabats nearby. You wanted him alone in your bed where you could do anything you wanted without anyone around to spoil it.

But you could never leave the BattleTram. You were still happy, it just felt like something was missing. It was a hole that could only be filled by Crash’s massive cock.

Jimmy called the two of you into his lab. You didn’t have a clue why and neither did Crash. The awkward arrangement on the BattleTram had been going on for a few months now and you hadn’t really expected anything to change. Jimmy’s sparkling blue eyes looked over the two of you. It was hard to tell what was going on in that robot’s head. He seemed hella serious right now, donning his white lab coat with a strange device in his hand. It was round, like an aluminum shower ring. You raised a brow. 

“What’s that, Jimmy?” Crash asked. 

Jimmy’s eyes flickered to the door to ensure that it was still locked.

“Come on, Jimmy, what is it?” Crash pressed. He was excited. Smiling and beaming with curiosity. It was freaking adorable.

“Well, Crash, I’ve been working on this project for some time,” Jimmy explained. He held up the ring and it glinted in the light. “It’s a portable device with the same capabilities as the dampening field in the BattleTram. I haven’t fully tested it yet but I was hoping that the two of you could assist me.”

“Oh yeah, Jimmy! I love being your assistant!” Crash said. 

You furrowed your brow.

“How does this work? And I mean---how do you want us to test it?” You asked. 

You had a vague idea of what Jimmy intended with this latest invention but you were too shy to say it out loud. 

“That's a great question,” Jimmy said with a nod. “The device attaches to the base of Crash’s penis and when engaged-----”

You stopped listening as soon as he mentioned Crash’s dick. This was a cockring. A magic freaking science cockring. Crash seemed mesmerized, hanging on Jimmy’s every word. He probably didn’t understand a single thing the robot was saying. You certainly didn’t. Crash scuttled up to him. His bulky frame hunched over as he holds out his hands, eager like he’s being handed candy. 

“We’re testing a cockring?” You asked. “You want us to-----”

You lean forward and whisper, “---do things?”

“Yes,” Jimmy said. “Crash is my friend and my teammate. His happiness means a great deal to me. If I can invent something that allows both of you to be intimate in a more private setting then this will maximize Crash’s contentment levels.”

You can’t imagine how many hours, days, maybe even weeks Jimmy spent working on this. All just to make his friend happy. You smiled. You were mildly terrified to try it out but there was really only one way to be sure it worked. 

“You may have safety concerns and those are valid,” Jimmy said. “The BattleTram will be within range. If an emergency arises we can arrive in a timely manner to help reduce any potential damages that may occur.”

That wasn’t the least bit comforting to you. If Crash hulked out while he was banging you, that’s it. You’d be dead. You’d explode because of a giant dick inside you. You looked at Crash, that look of pure excitement on his face. He looked so hopeful and eager. It was infectious. You cared for him so much. You were tired of letting your fears hold you back. Jimmy was a brilliant scientist, you had faith in him. The dampening field in the BattleTram worked, so why wouldn’t this rad cockring work too?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Crash was sitting on the edge of your bed. Your new house was much nicer than your last one. Its destruction had been a hidden blessing. You’d been able to redecorate. You’d even splurged and got yourself a king sized bed. That was partly because you hoped that maybe one day you could share it with Crash. Now you were finally going to find out if you could.

You’d slipped into a silky chemise. It hugged your curves and made you feel hella hot. By the look on Crash’s face you could tell he felt the same way. It made the edges of your lips curl up in a smile. You were already blushing, heart racing with excitement.

“Wow, babe!” Crash marveled. “You look like a rad sparkling space princess!”

“Thanks, beefcake,” You said as you toyed with the lacy hem. 

Why did you feel so shy again? You’d shared some steamy moments. You’d shared a lot of hot moments. Hot, sticky, sweaty moments. This was just another one. It was just like trying a new position. That’s all. No big deal. It still felt like a big deal though and no matter how much you tried to talk yourself down it still felt like it. 

“Aw man!” Crash said. “You look scared. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. I’m sure Jimmy can science up another way to do his tests and stuff.”

“No,” You said. “I want to. Lets just take it slow. Maybe that way if something goes wrong I have time to get out of the house---and not be split in two by your dick?”

“You’re so smart, babe! Your plan is totally going to work!” Crash said.

He was always good for a smile. You slinked over to him. You straddled him, trailing your fingers along his broad shoulders. He wrapped his arms around you. He was being so gentle, so cautious with his touches. It warmed your heart. You gave him a peck on the cheek. Nothing happened. You gave him a peck on the lips. Still nothing. You cupped his face in your hands. Running your thumb along his chin. His stubble was prickly and pleasant to the touch.

You leaned in, brushing your lips against his. Even these tiny, subtle touches were enough to give you chills. It was a slow kiss. You braced yourself to make an escape. He squeezed you tight. His kiss became more aggressive, no, more passionate. It was still so soft and sweet. You melted in his arms, finally allowing yourself to relax. 

“Oh, Crash,” You swooned. “I think it’s working!”

You were so giddy. This was going to work. Jimmy’s science had allowed them to finally be able to bang. You slipped your hands under his anti-negativity helmet. That was a big deal. Taking off that helmet was just as intimate as stripping off your underwear. He let you pluck it off. You run your fingers through his blond hair and smiled.

He kisses along your neck and across your shoulder. Goosebumps erupt over your skin and your spine tingles. You tumble into the bed, kissing him with such greed. All of that pent up desire and passion was pouring out. It was an eruption of loving love and you couldn’t stop it. You kept kissing until your lungs were desperate for a breath of air. You gasped. You felt so hot and so did he. You could feel that intensity even though his rashguard. 

You helped him slip out of it, tossing it to the floor. This was the first time you got to see him shirtless. Crash’s body was the perfect mix of firm muscle and just the right amount of pudge. You ran your fingers through his blond chest hair. He was such a beast and you loved it. You kissed him, suckling on his bottom lip as he ran his hands up the length of your thigh. You felt so safe in those strong arms. He’d never hurt you. He couldn’t even do it by accident now. 

His engorged cock was pressing against you. Your own sex tingling and slick. All of your reservations melted away. His rough, big hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs teasing your nipples making them harden. Your hands explored his body, feeling the muscles of his back all the way down to his perky rump. His face was flushed, his skin already sticky with sweat. 

“You should be on top,” Crash whispered in your ear. “So you can be in charge and stuff.”

“Okay,” You cooed.

You were glad of it. His cock was so thick and he was so massive. He could probably fuck you right through that mattress and bust your hip. 

He wriggled around on the bed, his hands never parting from your hips. You straddled him, your heart pounding. There was nothing to be afraid of now but you were still nervous. You gingerly held the base of his cock, easing yourself down. At first it hurts. Just a faint sting because of his girth. But with every inch that you ease down the farther you float away into lover’s land. 

You grind your hips against his. Eyes locked on each other, his lips parted as he softly grunts. Your heart flutters and it feels like your stomach is doing flips. He’s so freaking thick. It’s amazing. Now that the pain had ebbed away you realized how nice the curve of his cock was. It was perfect. It was able to hit that sweet spot without much effort. Crash bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into you. It was driving you mad. 

That tender loving pace was quickly overcome by desperate hunger. You braced yourself on his firm chest, digging your nails into his flesh, bouncing on his cock. Those strong hands force you down again and again, that fat cock filling you to the brim. That sweet man that you fell for had become just a bit more savage. It was the raddest mix of animal passion and tender loving. 

“Oh man, I’m---I’m---” Crash stammers.

You panic, thinking he’s getting too emotional and you’re about to die. Its too late now. You rather die. He dives deep, his cock hitting that sweet spot. You whimper and cry. Your walls clamping down on him, your muscles pulse. Pleasure erupts from your core and floods your body. Crash keeps you pressed against his body. You feel the twitch of his cock as his cums. You feel lightheaded and the room seems to spin but you can’t stop laughing. 

Crash catches you as you fall into his arms. His skin is hot and sticky. You squeeze him. Your sweaty, sexy, blond bear. You shower him with kisses. Neither of you can stop smiling. Your superhero cradles you, stroking your damp hair.

“It totally worked!” Crash said. “Babe, this is awesome! We need to go tell Jimmy right now!”

You shake your head. 

“I think we should run a few more experiments first,” You said. “Just to make sure, ya know?”

“You’re right!” Crash said. “Jimmy always says you should do the science stuff in all sorts of different settings! What should we do next?”

You can think of a million things you want to try with him. A wicked grin creeps across your face. You’re so happy that he’s a boy and that you’re a girl. You’re overjoyed.


End file.
